Concerning Dragons
by Lady of Stormness Mountain
Summary: In which Eustace is introduced to the right books. A fluffy one-shot and slight Tolkien crossover.


Concerning Dragons

 _In which Eustace is introduced to the right books._

 _"_ Eustace had read only the wrong books. They had a lot to say about exports and imports and governments and drains, but they were weak on dragons."

~ _The Voyage of the Dawn Treader_ , chapter 6.

* * *

"How was I supposed to know that the old dragon's treasure was enchanted? I mean, really!" Eustace Clarence Scrubb exclaimed indignantly. He and his cousins Edmund and Lucy Pevensie were sitting in the garden behind his parents' house enjoying the afternoon sunshine and discussing the wonderful adventures they had had only a few weeks before.

"Everyone knows that a dragon's treasure is enchanted," Edmund responded nonchalantly, taking a bite of an apple.

"Everyone in Narnia, maybe," Eustace retorted, crossing his arms.

"I didn't learn about dragons from Narnia," Lucy interjected, closing her book. "I read about them in books here."

"Balderdash!" Eustace scoffed. "I've never seen a book entitled 'A Comprehensive Guide to Dragons and their Mannerisms' in my local bookstore. You must have been reading old musty books no one reads anymore."

"Alright, Eustace, get your jacket," Edmund directed as he stood up and tossed the apple core away.

"What? Why?"

"Lucy and I are going to take you to the bookstore and prove it to you."

"Oh, alright," Eustace agreed, "anything to shut you up, cousin." The good-natured glint in Eustace's eyes belied his sulky words, though.

"And if I can show you a recent book on the subject, you make my bed up every day for a week!" Edmund added with a twinkle in his eye. Never one to shy away from an argument, Eustace agreed to the wager.

Lucy laughed and shook her head. "Well, are we going or aren't we?"

The boys laughed and hurried out the door after her. The three children walked down the street and turned left along rows of neatly kept houses. Hanging baskets full of vibrant flowers adorned most of them. Presently, they came to a few little shops—a florist, a candy-maker, a hat-maker, a green-grocer, and, at last, a bookshop. The quaint little cottage had a neat white fence and a sign hanging from the gate on which the word "Books" was printed in crisp black letters. Lucy led the way, pushing open the gate and ascending the porch steps. A little bell tinkled as they entered.

"Afternoon, miss, lads! What can I do for you on this fine day?" The cheerful proprietor greeted.

"Could you direct us to the novels, please?" Lucy answered with a smile.

"Certainly. They are on the far wall there, arranged alphabetically by author."

Lucy thanked him, and Edmund hurried to scan the shelves, dragging Eustace behind him.

"Aha! Here it is!" Edmund exclaimed after a moment. He removed a cream-colored volume and turned to the title page. "See? Only published a few years ago in '37." He held the book up.

Eustace took the book and looked at the cover skeptically. The black outline of a graceful dragon with a long tail looked back at him.

"Just because it has a dragon on the front doesn't mean anything, you know."

"We'll see," Edmund smirked. "I'll tell you what—I'll even make this your birthday present."

"But my birthday isn't for months!"

"Oh, do stop carrying on so!" Lucy chided. "Aunt Alberta will be home soon."

Edmund took the book from Eustace and hurried up to the counter. "I'll take this one, if you please, sir," Edmund said, handing him the book.

"An excellent choice, young sir," the wizened store-owner answered. "Shall I wrap it for you?"

"Yes, please," Edmund answered as he paid for the book.

"Anything else?"

"I'll take this one," Eustace handed him a book on drainage systems. "In case Alberta asks where we've been," Eustace added hastily when he noticed the disapproving look Edmund gave him.

After bidding the shopkeeper a good afternoon, the three began quickly walking home.

"I'm sure you'll love it, Eustace! It's one of my favorite books! Peter was reading it to me just before we found Narnia," Lucy chattered. "It's got everything—daring adventures, wizards and spiders"— Eustace perked up at the word 'spiders'— "riddles and battles and a quest for a dragon's treasure!"

"Hmm. How are we to settle who has won the bet," the ever-practical Eustace asked by way of response.

"That's easy," Edmund smiled. "Take your time to read it through, and I'll accept your word as an adopted Narnian on the matter."

"Fair enough," Eustace nodded, taking the paper-wrapped parcel in hand.

By this time they had arrived home and bustled in the front door.

"We'd better start supper soon," said Lucy, and soon Eustace's mother Alberta arrived home. Eustace did not have a chance to look at the book until just before bed. As he was about to turn out the light, Eustace saw the book lying on the side table. He considered just going to sleep, but curiosity got the better of him. Edmund was already snoring away on the spare bed in the corner.

"I suppose I wouldn't get much sleep anyway," Eustace muttered, tearing the wrapping from the cover. He turned to the first page and began to read.

"Chapter I. An Unexpected Party. In a hole in the ground, there lived a hobbit."

* * *

 _Authoress's Note:_ As you can likely guess, Edmund was not making his bed the next week. This is just a bit of fluff, and I hope you enjoyed it. I really ought to be writing my long story, but I couldn't resist this idea after a Hobbit movie marathon put it in my head. Please let me know what you thought on your way out!

Disclaimer: I own neither The Chronicles of Narnia nor The Hobbit. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
